


Guilty Pleasure

by EstelUndomiel (capn_cecil_ang)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_cecil_ang/pseuds/EstelUndomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a flu and Sam knows what his brother desires in such moments. But there is yet something else he desires but is afraid to ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my way back from the trip yesterday in few minutes in the train. Just a short fic inspired by few quotes from the movie Princess Bride - which I strongly recommend to watch, especially if you are such hopeless romantic as me, since it is a beautiful story about true love! ♥
> 
> Spoilers: FIFTH SEASON, EPISODE ONE (You have been warned!)
> 
>  
> 
> Of course, SPN is not mine. All rights resevered for the creators! A own nothing but my weird fantasies and even wierder associations.

        Dean Winchester was lying on the couch in the motel room feeling miserable. Of course the fact he and his brother just let out Lucifer from his cage just added on his miserable mood, but it wasn’t the point. And he also just found out he is Michael’s vessel and angels want to make a puppet from his meat suit. But that also wasn’t the exact reason he was feeling like dying. The right reason was Dean Winchester was sick. He wasn’t sick often, but when he was, it was unbearable to be in his presence. That’s why Sam was out right now. That and because he was such a good brother and went to buy Dean some medicine.

        Dean pulled the covers higher as he sighted on the couch to find at least a bit comfortable position. His whole body ache and his head felt like it would explode any minute. He was constantly sneezing and had runny nose. The only thing he was at least a bit happy nowadays was Castiel’s return from death. He wouldn’t admit it loud but he cared about the angel and he couldn’t imagine going on without him. Not after all they've lived through together. He didn’t even remember how it was without Castiel. He got used to the presence of the social awkward angel and he wasn’t prepared to lose him. So yes, he was basically happy he came back.

        Door flew open as Dean was blowing his nose to the last tissue he had, carelessly throwing it on the floor to the pile of other used tissues. “Just in time, Sammy,” Dean said with hoarsely weak voice. “I’m out of tissues.”

Sam sighed loudly and closed the door putting the bag with various items on the table.

“Here you have another box,” he said as he threw the box into Dean’s chest who groaned as it hit the spot.

“So, I brought you some medicine. You should take this twice a day and you should be walking and talking in about a week. And here you have something for your cough,” Sam said as he was pulling out one item after another. As he pulled the last item from the bag Dean saw a little box which looked like DVD in Sam’s hands.

“What is it?” Dean asked trying to reach for the box but he failed miserably as he didn’t have much strength left.

“I know you love to watch this when you are sick,” Sam said smiling mischievously. “So I rent you a DVD. I will play it for you on my laptop.”

Dean looked over the DVD Sam put on the table as Sam was about to grab his laptop from kitchen. He was about to protest, when a loud sneeze came out of his nose. He grabbed another tissue instead and blew his nose again.

Meanwhile Sam managed to get back with his laptop and he was already arranging it on the table in front of Dean. “And don’t you try to make some protests,” Sam said as he was putting DVD into the laptop. “I know it’s your guilty pleasure.”

When Sam was done he took his stuff and walked away turning around in the doorway. “I’m going to buy you some herbal tea yet. Stay alive while I’m gone.” he said as he walked out of the room leaving Dean curled up in the covers on the couch watching Princess Bride on his computer.

*****


        Dean was in the middle of movie when he felt like he was starting to drift off. He closed his eyes for a while and immediately drifted into the realms of dreams.

*****


        Dean felt the soft touch of wet napkin on his forehead. He opened his eyes slightly and saw a blurry figure sitting next to him wiping the sweat from his face with the wet piece of cloth. Dean was certain the person next to him wasn’t his brother but still, he felt good in the presence of the other being. As he opened his eyes a bit more he saw familiar but long not seen blue eyes and wide shoulders clothed in the pale trench coat.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said weekly.

Castiel didn’t responded just smiled weakly on the man lying on the couch next to him.  
Dean tried to sit up to better see the angel next to him but firm hand immediately pushed his chest back to the couch. “You need to rest,” the resolute gruff voice of the angel said.

“What are you doing here, Cas?” Dean asked absent-minded.

“I came here to tell you about the Zachariah’s plans.” he fell silent for a while. “But it can wait.”

“Why did you come back, Cas?” Dean asked almost inaudible feeling his eyes starting to fill with tears and he knew it wasn’t because of the sickness. Castiel tilted his head to the side because he wasn’t sure he understood the hunter’s question.

“I mean,” Dean tried to sound not as weak as he felt in the angel’s presence. “Why did you come back to us when God revive you?”

“You don’t know?” Castiel asked furrowing his eyebrows.

Dean sighed loudly as he tried to sit up again but Castiel pushed him back again now with both hands. “You need to rest,” Castiel repeated more seriously than before.

Dean looked to the angel’s eyes and saw they were filled with care and worry. He averted his eyes as he didn’t want Castiel to see the tears which filled his own. “You came back,” Dean started rather looking on the screen of the laptop where the movie was still playing, “you came just because God wanted you to help us stop Lucifer.”

Dean looked over Castiel again and he would swear he saw the flash of pain in his eyes for a second. Castiel placed a hand on Dean’s cheek as he wiped the solitary tear which Dean didn’t even realized he had there.

“Yes.” Castiel said firmly. “But not just because of that.”

And Dean felt overwhelming warmth flooding his whole body. But he knew it wasn’t because his body was fighting away the sickness. He knew it was because of something deeper, something more personal, something he realized he felt a long time by now. And in this moment Dean Winchester realized that death really cannot stop true love.

“May I stay with you, Dean?” Castiel suddenly threw him out of his line of thoughts.

Dean looked him in the eyes one last time and smiled genuinely: “As you wish.”*

*****


        And so it happened that when Sam entered the motel room again he saw his brother on the couch curled up to the familiar angel sitting next to him, both sleeping silently, as Westley and Buttercup on the screen of his laptop were sealing their love with one final kiss during the breathtaking sunrise. And he wasn’t surprised at all. He was just glad Dean had someone to look after him when Sam couldn’t be there for him.

* * *

*For those who didn't see Princess Bride - Every time Westley is saying "As you wish" to Buttercup, he actually means "I love you"  ... Which basically makes Cas Buttercup - interesting - I didn't realize it until now 


End file.
